What If?
by typingfasterthanyou
Summary: Have you ever thought What If Ron had actually done something about Hermione at the Yule Ball? What if Victor cheated on Hermione? What if Ron was there to comfort her?


**This is my first ever harry potter story *cheers* , I absolutely love this couple, they are sooo cute :D. if you like fanvids then go to my youtube page, there are 3 harry potter videos on there along with some other couples. Check it out, my user is littlemissfizzy, type that int bhe search bar or just put /user****/****littlemissfizzy after the whole youtube .com bit. **

**Disclaimer: hmm, nope pretty sure I don't own harry potter or the song at the end. It belongs to Warner bro's and the ministry of magic (the band, the songs called accio love)**

Ron Weasley sat facing out to the rest of the room on one of the deserted tables scattered around the great hall, next to his best friend and his 'date' who both looked just as bored out of their minds as he did. But Ron was bordering on the line of looking depressed. Ever few minutes or so he shifted in his uncomfortable shabby dress robes then continued to stare blankly out at the sea of dancing students from the 3 different schools. His expression changed to anything but blank every time a certain bushy haired brunette danced into view on the arm of Victor Krum. The boy sat next to him in the box new dress robes stared at his expression of somewhat amusement on his own face.

'why don't you just... cut in?' Harry asked him, a slight smirk playing at his lips.

'Huh? Cut in where?' Ron asked dumbly, blinking at his best friend.

'You know where I mean.' Harry replied, nodding his head toward the dance floor where Hermione was spun repeatedly, giggling the whole time. He saw realisation dawn in Ron's eyes that Harry knew the overwhelming feelings Ron felt for his slightly nerdy best friend.

'what would be the point? She's having so much fun with _Victor_ over there she wouldn't even notice me.' he groaned, sliding down his chair and staring helplessly at Hermione, who was blissfully unaware of anything that was going on.

Padma stared at her date in disbelief. her sister had been carted off to dance with a hunk of a Durmstrang boy and here she was, stuck on a date with a boy who was completely in love with someone else. She sighed and made up her mind to have a good time, date or not.

'oh just go snog her already?' she exclaimed standing up and stalking into the crowd to dance the night away.

'yeah, why don't you?' harry asked, pushing his glasses further up his nose to examine Ron's reaction.

'because I told you! She's all off with Victor...' Ron started, trailing off at the end when he realised what he had just admitted. This was confirmed when he saw the grin on Harry's face directed at him.

'so you want to snog her? And you actually would if she wasn't on a date with Victor?' harry asked, eyebrows raised so high you couldn't see them for the mop of messy black hair on his head.

Ron winced, sliding as far as he could down his chair without falling on the floor and nodded his head slowly, eyes still shut tight. He could positively feel the excitement radiating off harry, even with his eyes closed.

'Ron!' harry exclaimed, shaking him until he opened his eyes.

'yeah, yeah, shut up.' Ron passed it off, sitting up slightly in his chair as he noticed two figures moving toward them.

Hermione and her date stopped just behind their chairs, Victor kissed Hermione's hand softly and winked at her causing the brunette to let out the most un-Hermione-ish giggle her two best friends hand ever heard as Ron stared mournfully after them. As Victor departed, Hermione giggled and twirled slowly making her way over to the table Ron and harry sat at.

'hot, isn't it?' Hermione breathed, sitting down next to harry with a goofy grin adorning her well made up face. 'Victors gone to get drinks, would you care to join us?'

'no, we would not care to join you and _Victor._' Ron replied snarkily, leaning forward with an expression of disgust on his freckly features. 'In fact, it looks as though Victor will not be joining either of us again.' he said, gesturing behind him.

'Hermione whipped her head around, followed by harry, and to Hermione's dismay they saw Victor leaving the room with a blonde haired Beaux-baton's girl on his arm. Many students were around them, whispering about how Victor had left, and who the girl was, but Ron quickly turned to asses Hermione's reaction to this. Her brown eyes were dull, her eyebrows lowered angrily and she was still staring openly at the closed doors behind which Victor was probably snogging that slut.

'he's not good enough for you!' Ron blurted out. Hermione turned to stare at him now, confused as to why he was saying this to her of all people. Harry was sat in the middle of the two, watching them with his eyebrows raised and a funny expression on his face.

'I'm sure you mean I'm not good enough for him, otherwise he'd still be here and not be out there with his tongue in that slag's mouth!' Hermione gushed, her voice gaining pitch and getting more and more hysterical.

'that just means he's not smart enough to see what a great girl you actually are!' Ron exclaimed, his mouth not being able to shut up. 'crap, I didnt just actually say that out loud, did I?'

'yes Ronald, you did.' Hermione said giggling slightly, 'but it did cheer me up.'

harry tuned out of their conversation when he spotted Neville dancing with Luna amongst the crowd of students on the dance floor. This normally wouldn't have bothered him but he recalled that Ginny had attended the dance with Neville and he wondered where she was now if she wasn't with Neville. He finally spotted her, sat alone at a table across the hall from the one where he sat, looking lonely yet beautiful in her chiffon white-mint dress with a silky pink bodice. Harry may have claimed in his head to have a crush on Cho Chang but he couldn't deny that he felt a tinge of attraction for Ginny there and then.

'excuse me guys.' harry said briefly, standing up and taking a few steps forward. But looking back he realised that probably neither of them had heard him, just had subconsciously moved closer until their noses were close to touching.

'Hermione, I don't even know why you agreed to come with him.' Ron said as the music in the room slowed down and they both looked out to the few slow dancers left in the hall.

There was only a few because people had begun to trail out and try their luck sneaking into one another's dormitories. Left was, harry and Ginny who Ron hadn't even noticed slyly get up and start to dance, Luna and Neville, Hagrid and the beaux-baton's headteacher awkwardly twirling a distance away from the rest, filch and Mrs Norris and some older students that Ron didnt know very well.

'to be honest, neither do I.' Hermione sighed, slowly leaning her head on Ron's shoulder. 'well, I do. He was nice to me, he said I was beautiful and made me feel it too. I just didnt want to be the dateless nerd, and no-one else asked me. Well, except your attempt, but that was after he asked me to be his date.' Hermione explained, her eyes welling up with silent tears.

'Hermione, you are beautiful! And if I could go back and change anything I'd go ask you as soon as the stupid ball was announced!' Ron said, putting a shaky arm around Hermione's scantily dressed back.

'really?' Hermione lifted her head slightly off his shoulder to look at Ron properly. 'you mean that?'

'yeah, of course I do. Actually, Hermione would you like to dance?' Ron asked hesitantly, wincing slightly as if he thought he'd be rejected.

'I would love to.' she replied, wiping a lone tear from her cheek and took the arm outstretched for her.

They moved into the mass of dancers, ignoring the stares from their friends and those others who knew of their fights. They stood in the middle, staring each other dead in the eye, brown met blue and slowly they wrapped their arms around one another, swaying in time to the slow music. Some time passed and the band played a new song.

_He smiles when she's not looking  
She daydreams when he's not there_

Automatically Ron and Hermione switched to a faster pace, twirling and jumping to the time of the music. Each time they touched (which was most of the time) they felt sparks like electric shocks but a more pleasant sensation.__

It won't be long 'til they discover that  
Ron and Hermione love each other

while they danced, they were so wrapped up in one another they didnt listen to the lyrics of the song not noticing anything, familiar...

_He looks at her, she looks at him  
And they start to feel the magic within_

He looked at her, she looked at him and there they stared warm from the tips of their toes to the top of their heads. And onward they danced, grinning from ear to ear.__

While Harry is fighting He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named  
They talk of the latest Quidditch game  


harry abruptly stopped his dance with Ginny hearing his name and Voldemort's in the same sentence.

'what?' Ginny mouthed, harry unable to hear her over the loud music.

'nothing.' he mouthed back and they continued dancing.__

Someday you'll read  
(Maybe in The Daily Prophet)  
About Ron and Hermione  
(Behind the Whomping Willow)  
The Death Eaters can try to fight  
(But you know that Ron would save her)  
And they'd go riding into the night  
(On Ron's new Cleansweep)

They'd go riding into the night

He smiles when she's not looking  
She daydreams when he's not there

It won't be long 'til they discover that  
Ron and Hermione love each other

If Hermione knew the Patronus Charm  
The conjured incarnation would be Ron

Voldermort is sound; he cannot die  
When she's in danger Ron yells, "Stupify"

Stupify

Someday you'll read  
(Maybe in The Daily Prophet)  
About Ron and Hermione  
(Behind the Whomping Willow)  
The Death Eaters can try to fight  
(But you know that Ron would save her)  
And they'd go riding into the night  
(On Ron's new Cleansweep)

They'd go riding into the night

He smiles when she's not looking  
She daydreams when he's not there

It won't be long 'til they discover that  
Ron and Hermione love each other

And they'd go riding into the night  
And they'd go riding into the night

the song stopped and so did Ron and Hermione, the lyrics of the song echoing in their heads. They stared at each other once again stood just a little way apart, their hands entwined between them.

'did that just say...' Hermione started, glancing from Ron, to the band and back again. She was cut off by a single finger on her cherry red lips.

'…yeah it did. Listen, I have something to tell you.' Ron said, stuttering over the words a little. Hermione gazed as if in a daze at him, nodding her head up and down slowly. 'I-I think I love you.'

'Ron!' Hermione exclaimed, pulling his hand from her face and taking it in hers.

'y-yeah?' he asked nervously. 'because if you don't fell the same way you know I could always just go become a muggle monk somewhere remote and you can find someone else, I really...' Ron babbled, looking away to the rest of the now empty room.

'shut up!' Hermione exclaimed, giggling a little.

'w-wha-?' he started but he was cut off by a pair of cherry red lips that taunted him in his dreams pressing onto his. After a few moments of being of being struck dumb with shock he finally came to his senses and kissed her back. He placed a hand at the small of her back and another pulling her closer, while her arms twisted around his neck, being pulled slightly off the floor from the intensity of the kiss.

'I love you too!' she replied, breathless with arms stick around his neck.

'finally!' harry shouted across the room, stood on the band podium with his arms around Ginny and the band stood next to them. The lead singer looked at Ron and winked tapping a CD of the song.

'h-harry? My _sister?_' Ron exclaimed, his face turned a funny shade of beetroot.

'oh who cares!' said Hermione, pulling him in for another kiss.

**Please tell me what you think! I want to know if my style is right for the harry potter fanfic kinda style. **

**Love**

**Riona**

**xxx**


End file.
